The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to flight control systems, and more particularly to a fly-by-wire kit to retrofit a mechanically controlled aircraft which enables advanced optionally piloted modes.
Legacy aircraft, such as helicopters, rely on human pilot input to provide flight control inputs to provide flight control inputs that stabilize and direct the aircraft to a desired flight path using mechanical controls. Current autopilot systems have low rate, limited motion controls and are not capable of high performance stabilization and control. Fly-by-wire technology can enhance responsiveness and provide high performance stabilization and control but typically requires a major re-design or modification of an existing mechanically controlled aircraft.